Sunrise - A Jack Wilder Oneshot
by Litena Kirat
Summary: Jack has started going out with his childhood friend Kayla for a year now. The four horsemen have begun getting their fame, and Kayla is kept out of the secret. Jack struggles to keep the fact unknown to Kayla, but the rest of the horsemen have different plans… Jack X OC


Jack Wilder Oneshot

"Sunrise"

* * *

Summary

Jack has started going out with his childhood friend Kayla for a year now. The four horsemen have begun getting their fame, and Kayla is kept out of the secret. Jack struggles to keep the fact unknown to Kayla, but the rest of the horsemen have different plans…

Jack X OC

* * *

The clock on the table showed it was 4:30a.m.  
But Kayla wasn't sleeping- in fact, she was reading her favourite book on the sofa.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
Kayla ignored it at first, but it kept ringing.

Afraid it would wake her neighbours, Kayla put her book down and went to the door of her flat.

She stopped hesitantly at the carpets edge.  
Her toes touched the tiles, which were freezing cold.

"Who is it?"  
She called.

"Me."  
It was Jack's voice.

Kayla's face broke out into a smile.  
Only he could be here this early.

"What are you doing here at half past four in the morning?"  
She called out, pretending to be cross.

"Well, what are you doing awake at half past four in the morning?"  
His playful answer.

"…."

"Can I come in?"

"Fine."  
She reached forward, but before her hand touched the doorknob, it opened on its own.

"I thought it was locked."  
Kayla remarked, after a short pause.

"Nothing's ever locked."  
Jack grinned, closing the door behind.

Kayla was used to this-  
It wasn't Jack's first time.

"May I?"  
Without waiting for an answer, Jack flopped onto the sofa opposite where Kayla was sitting before.

"What brings you here?"  
Kayla asked, sitting back down.

"I just wanted to see you."  
Jack smiled and played with Kayla's glass of water.

Kayla watched him for a while, and then spoke.

"… You know you're really suspicious?"  
Jack could hear the doubt in her voice.

He mentally prepared himself.

"Why? You know I'm not cheating on you."  
Jack downed the water.

"I know that. It's just… why do you visit me at weird times?  
I mean, we could go out to watch the movies at 6pm or something, like we used to ages ago…"

Jack glanced at her for only a split second, but Kayla caught it.

"Sorry if it's about that…  
I'm really busy these days."  
Jack answered.

Jack was skilled at feigning, but it wasn't good enough for Kayla.

She sensed she was hiding something.

"Busy what?  
I know I'm being annoying, but you know I can't help my curiosity.  
Why don't you tell me that you're Jack Wilder of the Four Horsemen?"

Jack tried not to blink.

"Because I'm not."

"Oh really? Then who is he?"

"We've had this conversation countless times, Kayla."  
Jack sounded exasperated.

"4 times."  
Kayla didn't back off.

"He's my twin brother. Jackson."

"Really? Jackson and Jack?"  
Kayla responded skeptically.

"Yeah. It's not unheard of."

"Why do the pamphlets say 'Jack'?"

"You know, people are called nicknames. My brother likes being called Jack."

"I've never heard of him."

"He spends his time alone."

They scrutinized each other.  
Kayla was suspicious, and Jack indifferent.

"Look. Can't we have normal conversations?"  
Jack said finally.

"No."  
Jack almost laughed at Kayla's straightforward answer.

"If you even had a twin brother, I would know the difference.  
Even if you were exactly the same."  
Kayla said, a little softly.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

For a split second, Jack almost gave in to his feelings.  
He didn't like fooling Kayla.

But this was for his team.  
If the others knew about this, they would fuss over security problems.

Especially J. Daniel Atlas.

"Yeah, Jack, tell her the truth."  
A new voice sounded in the room.

Jack looked behind Kayla, and she spun around.  
Both of them opened their mouths in surprise.

Merritt McKinley.

He was walking towards them with an air of ease.

"So, Jack, this was where you were sneaking off to early in the morning?"  
Kayla could hear the smile in Merritt's voice.

"You knew…?"  
Jack was bewildered.

"Not just me. Everyone else."

"Since when?"

"Since you left the hotel for an hour a few months ago."

Jack just gaped.  
Kayla was utterly confused.

She was seeing McKinney in real life in her own flat.

But she was sane enough to know she wasn't dreaming.  
She just sat and watched the scene.

"Then why…"

"To show how you are a considerate and loving boyfriend."  
It was Henley Reeves. The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable.

She walked through the open door.

"I'm afraid Miss Kayla here forgot to lock the door after she let you in."  
Merritt smiled.

"This took such a long time."  
J. Daniel Atlas appeared as well.

"Guys!"  
Jack exclaimed, but didn't continue.

"Why didn't you tell us?"  
Henley asked, knowing the answer.

"I…"  
Jack couldn't speak.

"Thought it was a threat to our secrecy? Because if Kayla knew, she would go around telling everybody?  
And then someone could decide to hack into our plans using Kayla?"  
Merritt finished his sentence for him.

Kayla's head clicked.  
She understood know.

"So you're staging this show because you trust me now?"  
Kayla spoke.

"Yes. We're sorry for suspecting you.  
But Jack has some responsibility as well.

If he believed you weren't a danger, he would've told us. We trust him.  
Everything would have been perfectly fine."  
Henley explained with a slight teasing glance at Jack.

He hung his head.

"Wait. How did you know I was reliable?"  
As Kayla spoke, she realized the answer herself.

"I think you know the answer."  
McKinley seemed to read her mind.

"You guys… tailed me, bugged my house, and tracked my cellphone?"

"And the internet."  
Daniel added.

It was Kayla's turn to be embarrassed.  
She buried her face in her hands.

"… Please don't say there are cameras in my house."  
Her voice sounded muffled through her hands.

"Don't worry. There's only one in the bathroom."

"Merritt!"  
Henley chided.

"Sorry, just kidding."

"Well then, we'll leave you two lovebirds in privacy."  
Daniel left as if in a hurry.

"Danny!

…

See you soon, Kayla."

"Soon. Real soon."  
Merritt left behind Henley.

The door shut, and the two remaining were left in an awkward silence.

* * *

"Sorry."  
Jack was first to break the silence.

Kayla opened her mouth to say something about his disloyalty, but she stopped herself.  
She realized that deep down, she was almost expecting something like this.

She understood Jack completely.

"Don't be."  
Jack looked up in surprise.

"I would've done what you did.  
Sorry for prying… you must have felt terrible while I was interrogating you."

"Nothing worth mentioning."  
He spoke lightly, but Kayla could sense the hurt behind the words.

Jack picked up a pile of cards and flicked them one by one around the room.  
Kayla simply watched quietly.

"Pick your card."

Jack held out the remaining 20 or so.

"… I got it."

"Remember it."  
Jack opened the balcony door and flicked every card except one outside.

"Is it this one?"  
He held out Kayla's card.

Five of hearts.  
Kayla smiled in reply.

"I love you, Jack."  
Kayla joined him on the balcony.

"Me too."  
Jack tentatively held her hand, and then leaned in.

Their lips met as the sun rose, illuminating the world in orange.

* * *

I'm actually wondering if I should carry on with this story, so I didn't label it complete.

I kind of want to make Kayla someone who comes out in the movie...

So she'll be with the four horsemen (and Jack XD) throughout the movie plot.

I'll wait for your reviews!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
